Aku Gendutan, Ya?
by synstropezia
Summary: Tentang bagaimana respon Dazai dalam menanggapi pertanyaan "Aku gendutan, ya?"


**Aku Gendutan, Ya?**

 **Summary: Tentang bagaimana respon Dazai dalam menanggapi pertanyaan "Aku gendutan, ya?"**

 **Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

 **Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini dan semata-semata buat hepi-hepi aja.**

* * *

 **#1: DazAtsu**

Siang itu kantor milik agensi sepi menyisakan 3 anggota untuk tugas berjaga. Sementara Kunikida Doppo menuliskan laporan mengenai kasus tempo lalu, dua orang lainnya entah mengerjakan apa yang ia abaikan karena sibuk. Nakajima Atsushi–salah seorang juniornya tentu mengerjakan tugas dengan baik. Lain cerita bila Dazai Osamu yang diungkit menyangkut masalah tersebut, kapan pula si mesin penghabis perban akan meninggalkan buku panduan bunuh dirinya dan menatap laptop?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya.

"Emmm ... Dazai- _san_?"

"Iya Atsushi- _kun_? Aku tahu kamu rindu. Tetapi jangan berlebihan, kasihan jomblo di depan." Yang dimaksud terbatuk-batuk dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sebagai jom ... maksudnya _single high class_ , Kunikida berlagak kalem menanggapi cibiran tersebut.

"Aku tahu kalian pacaran. Tetapi jangan sok mesra saat jam kerja."

"E-enggak gitu, Kunikida- _san_! Aku mau nanya sesuatu sama Dazai- _san_."

"Apa tuh? Mau nanya kapan kita nikah? Kalau Atsushi- _kun_ mau hari ini, ayo aja." Mumpung ada Kunikida. Hitung-hitung jadi penghulu sekaligus saksi sama sekalian libur kerja. Dazai mau bolos susah soalnya.

"Bu ... bukan itu. Ta-tapi jangan ketawa! Aku serius soalnya!" Mereka penasaran jelas. Meski Dazai lebih fokus pada wajah imut si bocah harimau dan jari mungil yang menggaruk pipi malu-malu itu.

"Me-menurut Dazai- _san_ , aku gendutan?"

 _Aku gendutan, aku gendutan, aku gendutan ..._ kalimat itu memutarkan musik horror di kepala. Dazai menengok ngeri pada Kunikida, si mata empat sialan malah sok sibuk pura-pura angkat ponsel. Meski sebenarnya dia memang dapat panggilan dan itu dari idiot perban di seberang–heran juga apa faedahnya. Atsushi hanya memiringkan kepala seperti Menara Pisa.

"Psssttt ... Brad Pitt kepada Young Lex, aku harus menjawab apa?"

"KENAPA MESTI YOUNG LEX COBA?!" bentak Kunikida pukul meja. Tadinya mau banting ponsel, tetapi sayang baru cicilan 3 bulan.

"Tadi Atsushi- _kun_ bertanya apa kamu gendutan, ya?" Memang nasibnya bila Kunikida selalu terkacangi oleh Dazai. Jadi, abaikan saja.

"Kalau Dazai- _san_ tidak mau bilang enggak apa-apa, kok!" Untuk seorang jenius yang mengerjakan matematika dengan menutup telinga, ini bukan apa-apa! Dia punya solusi.

"Sebenarnya Atsushi- _kun_ sedikit gendutan. Bagaimana kalau aku mengerjakan laporanmu supaya kamu fokus liatin aku?"

"Eh?! Kenapa harus liatin Dazai- _san_?"

"Karena kamu meleleh setiap liat aku, apalagi lemak di perut. Nanti Atsushi- _kun_ kurusan, deh." Sumpah. Kunikida kicep alias can't talk naon-naon. Teknik merayu Dazai memang mengerikan sejak dahulu kala.

"Dazai- _san_ tidak perlu mengerjakan laporanku. Biar aku yang membuat laporanmu."

" _WHAT THE ... ASDFGH (#?!"_

Pacar enggak marah, makin lengket sama doi dan laporan dikerjakan, kurang apalagi coba. Dazai bangga dengan pekerjaan sampingannya yang beriklan seperti di bawah ini:

 _Anda setingkat lebih tinggi di atas jomblo? Lagi galau sama calon mantan? Saya, agen Konsultasi Cinta punya solusinya!_

 _ **Hubungi 021-xxx.**_

 _Nomor sengaja disensor karena ini merupakan undian berhadiah. Hadiahnya adalah nomor yang asli!_

 _Saya melayani cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan apalagi cinta monyet, karena artinya Anda mencintai diri sendiri._

Iya, iklan lagi yang viral itu buatan Dazai. Jangan tanya apa faedahnya. Jelas tidak ada!

* * *

 **#2: DazKuni**

Masih berlatar di kantor Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Siang yang sibuk itu menyisakan 2 orang tinggal sementara anggota lainnya menjalankan misi. Bagi Kunikida Doppo yang kebetulan mendapat tugas jaga, terjebak bersama Dazai Osamu adalah beruntung namun sial di waktu bersamaan. Mungkin sekitar 5 atau 10 menit lagi, tingkah menyebalkannya pasti kambuh dan si mata empat, dengan sangat terpaksa jatuh sebagai korban tunggal. Tetapi di sisi lain, Kunikida berniat memanfaatkannya untuk menanyakan 'itu'.

"Hoi, Dazai!"

"Maaf orang yang Anda tuju sedang mager. Nanti coba lagi."

"Aku serius kali ini! Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar dan jangan tertawa." Kapan ini makhluk enggak serius? Dazai malas-malasan menengok daripada kena sembur lagi.

"Menurutmu aku gendutan enggak?"

Hello?! Sejak kapan Kunikida Doppo si murid pendopo sakti gendutan? Apa kabar Dazai yang malasnya mustahil diampuni dan setiap hari sit up push up di kasur? Menggelembung? Sifat usil sekaligus niat balas dendamnya mencetuskan sebuah ide brilian di mana pria kakao itu memutuskan berpura-pura tuli dan menuju dapur. Entah sibuk melakukan apa sampai Kunikida terbengong-bengong menyesali keputusannya.

"Aku memotongkan pir untuk Kunikida- _kun_. Buah baik, lho, untuk diet. Kamu juga pilek, bukan?" Begini-begini Dazai peka. Segala tentang si mata empat tidak pernah luput dari perhatiannya.

"Ternyata aku memang gendutan, ya." Ingat, ini hanya akal-akalan Dazai. Siapa yang tahu apa niatnya memotongkan pir untuk Kunikida santap.

Tanpa curiga sepotong pir Kunikida lahap. Kayak ada pahit-pahitnya gitu di gigitan pertama, agak keras dan ... licin? Mulutnya mendadak diare sambil berlari menuju wastafel. Dazai yang (sok) khawatir menyodorkan segelas air untuk rekannya itu minum. Tidak lupa memberi puk-puk gratis dengan senyum ala malaikat.

Iya, malaikat berkedok iblis maksudnya.

"Apa yang kau berikan padaku sialan?!"

"Kyaaa ...~ Jangan tarik-tarik bajuku, dong."

"NAJIS TAU GA! CEPET BILANG ITU BUAH APA!"

"Ini dia kakak, buah pir dalam kemasan ekonomis yakni berbentuk sabun." Mendengarnya Kunikida salfok–sama bungkusnya yang ternyata dari 'lemon' dicoret jadi 'pir'.

"Terus apa maksudmu kasih sabun, hah?"

"Kunikida- _kun_ mau diet, bukan? Dengan memuntahkan makanan maka tidak akan menjadi lemak dan kamu kurus. Lalu Kunikida- _kun_ , air yang kamu minum tadi itu bekas kumur-kumurku. Abis ini dijamin, deh, makin tampan."

" _*HOEEKKK!*_ "

Kunikida pun melanjutkan diare mulutnya sampai rabies Dazai berhenti menulari dirinya.

* * *

 **#3: DazAku**

"Dazai- _san_ ," panggil Akutagawa sepulang melapor dari misi hari itu. Memecah hening di antara mereka yang semula tercipta.

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Langkahnya terhenti sementara eksekutif muda itu terus berjalan. Dazai memilih acuh tak acuh

"Apa aku gendutan?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sukses menghentikan langkahnya. Dazai menengok dengan tatapan horror yang kala itu sulit didefinisikan oleh sang anak buah. Mereka sama-sama heran untuk 2 hal yang berlainan. Bila Akutagawa mempertanyakan respon bossnya, maka si maniak perban mempertanyakan maksud pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau membuang waktuku hanya untuk pertanyaan bodoh itu?"

"Aku ingin meminta pendapat Dazai- _san_."

"Karena Akutagawa- _kun_ sudah berani bertanya. Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu itu. Sini, sini, mendekatlah~"

"Akutagawa- _kun_ , kamu itu kurus, kerempeng, pucet, idup lagi. Kayak kurang gizi, tau ga!"

"Sekarang sudah tahu, kok, Dazai- _san_."

"Jadi sebagai atasanmu yang baik hati, aku menyarankan agar kamu gendutan. Caranya dengan ... sini, sini, dibisikin lagi."

Meragu itu kamus dasar yang dimiliki setiap manusia. Akutagawa tengah merasakannya usai mendapati saran yang ... errr ... katakanlah mencurigakan. Namun karena dia ini maniak Dazai dan _over_ percaya kepada si idiot, tanpa banyak tanya saran tersebut langsung diaplikasikan.

"Chuuya- _san_."

"Apa lo? Mau gelud?" Efek PMS mungkin. Dazai mesam-mesem tidak jelas di belakang anak buahnya itu.

"Chuuya- _san_ gendut."

 _Krik ... krik ... krik ..._

"GUA GENDUT KATA LO?! TERUS LO APA, HAH?! DASAR A****G!"

"Aku bukan anjing, Chuuya- _san_."

"TERUS APA GUNANYA KALIMAT GUE DISENSOR?!"

 _BUAKKK!_

Sungguh gelut sepihak yang sangat seru. Dazai sampai _live streaming_ di insertgram meski yang menonton adalah nol alias ti-dak la-ku. Gelut tersebut berakhir dengan kepergian Chuuya menuju ruangan Boss Mori sementara Akutagawa babak belur. Wajahnya abstrak macam lagu wak wik wak yang lagi viral di taikotok.

"Wajahmu udah 'gendut' sekarang. Giliran badan, deh. Kebetulan ada sarang tawon di luar. Kuy kesana~" Memang hanya dalam kamus Dazai bengkak itu sama dengan gendut.

"Aku lebih suka ditembak dengan enam belas peluru."

"Abis ini aku tembak, kok. Mau liat Akutagawa- _kun_ masih lincah atau enggak karena _gendutan_." Pistol di tangan kanannya telah siap memuntahkan peluru. Tanpa kompromi lagi Dazai menyeret riang tubuh malang sang anak buah.

"Enggak apa-apa asal mati di tangan Dazai- _san_."

Dih, Akutagawa bucin.

* * *

 **#4: DaChuu**

Minggu yang cerah untuk menjadi bucin. Chuuya adalah salah satunya dengan menemani sang kekasih membaca buku di taman kota. Kencan mereka jauh dari romantisisme ala novelet remaja yang dikit-dikit modus–apalagi di bioskop sewaktu lampu dimatikan dan entah film apa itu yang asal dipesan tiketnya mulai diputarkan. Dazai Osamu jarang mengajaknya menonton–idiot satu ini terlanjur memiskinkan diri dengan memborong perban. Ujung-ujungnya juga makan dan minum Chuuya yang tanggung.

Lelah dengan kencan tak bermodal semacam itu, Dazai pun menyarankan agar mereka sekalian menggembel saja. Tak perlu bioskop, cafe atau _game center_ , duduk-duduk di bangku taman kota sampai berjam-jam saja sudah cukup asal bersama kekasih tercinta.

" _Meski narasi ceritanya enggak seindah yang gue rasain, sih._ " Nyatanya Chuuya dikacangi sementara Dazai membaca buku yang sama kurang lebih 2 jam. Si cebol sampai menahan malu karena jadi bahan gosip bocah-bocah SD yang justru lebih mesra dari mereka.

"Woi, Dazai. Gue mau tanya sesuatu."

"Kurasa minum racun kayak Juliet cocok buat rencana bundir kita."

"BUKAN RENCANA BUNUH DIRI! Gue mau nanya ... emmm ... itu ... eh, bentar, lo dilarang ketawa atau kita bakal kencan di UGD."

"Boleh, tuh. Chuuya jadi susternya terus cium aku biar cepet sembuh~"

"Serius! Menurut lo ... gue gendutan enggak?" Cowok tulen sekalipun apa salahnya menanyakan soal itu. Orang penasaran mana boleh dilawan selama pertanyaannya belum melewati batas toleransi.

"Cuma memadat doang."

"Berarti gue gendutan gitu?"

"Segala tentang kamu memadat di pikiran aku maksudnya, jadi susah ilang gitu."

"Jadi, gue gendutan atau enggak?" _Untung belum jadi mackerel cincang_ , batin Dazai mengelus perut. Demi totalitas dalam menggembel, dia rela tidak dijajani.

"Coba sini aku gendong Chuuya dulu~"

"E-eh, tunggu ... GUE BELOM SIAP!" Tanpa aba-aba pemuda jangkung itu mengangkat tubuh mungilnya yang kini bersaing dengan langit. Chuuya benci disamakan seperti anak kecil. Terlebih Dazai bisa melihat jelas rona merah di pipinya.

"Chuuya? Boleh aku bilang sesuatu?"

"A-apa?! Gue enggak seneng, lho, digendong kayak gini!"

"Coba, deh, buka baju. Siapa tau Chuuya jadi lebih ringan."

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanyanya sembari mengacungkan jari tengah.

"Aku ingin BDSM denganmu."

 _BUAKKK!_

"MAKAN TUH BDSM DASAR IDIOT!" Pukulan tersebut telak menghajar dagunya. Chuuya segera menelepon ambulan untuk kencan mereka selanjutnya.

Setidaknya di rumah sakit Dazai mendapatkan minum gratis dari selang infus.

Tamat.

A/N: Yak kembali lagi dengan saia dan sebuah cerita garing. Aku suka Dazai harem soalnya jadi dibikin begini deh, hehehe. Terima kasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat review sama fav cerita gaje ini. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya~


End file.
